Never Give Up
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: As the most hated person in Konohagakure, Naruto has a lot on his plate, and he puts up with everything still with a big grin on his face. Despite the fact he can't do any of his ninjutsu right. He never gives up. No matter what people say about him. He never gives up. There's something about that kind of determination that makes you get up every time you fall down.


Naruto is an inspiration to me. He never gives up on what he does, and nothing stops him. He falls down seven times, only to get up eight. He's the reason that I got through a lot of trouble in my life, and I wish I could thank him. If not him, thank Kishimoto-sensei for creating this Manga.

I don't own Naruto, and this is simply fan-work created by me.

* * *

It just never seemed ever want to work out in Naruto Uzumaki's favor. Nothing ever went the way that he wanted it too, and it was beyond frustrating for the young boy.

He cried out in aggravation. "It's just got to work this time!" That's what he told himself right then and there. He just had to believe! If he believed, then it would surely have to work for him this time! Naruto's hands moved into the appropriate hand-signs, and then went up a puff of smoke in it's wake.

As soon the smoke cleared over, blue eyes eagerly looked around the area only to find the his attempt, had once again, failed. The clone was pathetic, it was as white as a ghost, and strangely cartoonish in appearance. Naruto's legs gave way from underneath himself, and he fell onto the ground with his knees and palms to brace himself.

It didn't work. He could as so much as create a simple clone of himself! Much less anymore then that! How was he going to become Hokage if he couldn't do this?!

Today in class he couldn't do it. The clone didn't come out right, and he acted up instead of showing how bad he wanted to cry. He was scolded by Iruka-sensei, and forced to sit in the corner till the rest of the day. Never his way.

A few tears hit the dirt but Naruto hadn't even realized that he was crying. He was just so angry with himself. "Come on Naruto! You have to do this!"

He tried to tell himself.. it just didn't feel like it was working this time. The blond managed to pull himself back up and his eye caught sight of the Hokage faces in the distance. The First, the Second, the Gramps, and the prestigious Fourth Hokage all in plain sight.

They all were grand Shinobi, but Naruto wanted to surpass them all. He wanted to prove to everyone in the village that he was a somebody, he wasn't whatever horrible thing that they thought he was! But what good was he now... simple ninjutsu was out of his reach. Blue eyes rested on the Fourth's face. His thoughts began to race, and voices ran throughout his head.

_'What a monster, why does Lord Hokage even keep him in the village.'_

_'Don't play with him!'_

_'Why don't they just kill him?'_

_'It's so pathetic, why do they even let him into the academy? He'll just end up killing us!'_

_'Get out of here! Never come back!'_

"This won't stop me!" Naruto cried out suddenly, thrusting his fist upwards. "Nobody's going to talk about me like that somebody! I'm going to do this! I'm going to learn the Clone Jutsu and get even more cool techniques after that! Nothing can stop me! Not some cat, not any ninja, not a dog, not even that brat Sasuke Uchiha that thinks he's so better then me! I'll never go on my word! You hear me? Never! Bring it on!" After his loud cry, he forced himself back up onto his feet, focus his chakra and gave it another go.

Tommorrow... Tomorrow he would be ready for anything in his path. Tomorrow he would make Genin!

If you never give up, eventually, it's going to work out for you. Those are the words that young Naruto Uzumaki is trying to live by, and it seems it might just start working out for him... He would live by his Nindo, his ninja way. Never going back on his word, and he never would break his promises no matter what. His determination.. he hoped, would help him make it through.

Naruto would win, and as long as he never gives up... he's sure to win.


End file.
